rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
Kalani "Arizona" Grif
History Kalani "Arizona" Grif is the little sister of Dexter Grif and Kaikaina "Sister" Grif Early life As a child Kalani never mixed well with other kids, only her brother and sister. When she started school she would never do as she was told but she was still really smart. She would get into lots of fights, but as her mum wasn't there it was her brother who had to punish her. As Kalani got older, she fought more and she would even steal from people. Her dream job was to join the army and she eventually did. Kalani joined the army before her brother Dexter did. Kalani, Dexter and Kaikaina (aka Sister) were very close before they got separated. Dexter was put to Red Team, Sister to Blue Team but Kalani was put into a proper army. Recruitment to Alpha Team Kalani was better than her siblings at all forms of fighting. She was great at stealth and was quick to come up with plans. She was also good with short range and long range weapons, meaning she could fill in for anyone but her proper position is on the battle field. Alpha Team Alpha Team was a spartan group dispatched to Harvest to erase all the information about Earth. they were given A.I's to help erase all the data. Kalani, codename "Arizona" was assigned Psi, an A.I built out of violence. her team mates were Nathan Tucker, codename Nevada, and Kurt Jones, codename Alaska. Nathan's A.I, Iota, was also a logic A.I and Alaska's A.I. Omicron, was an A.I of rage although Alaska could supress the angry thoughts. Missions with Alpha Team Arizona, Nevada and Alaska arrived at Delta base on the 25th of February 2525, just a few weeks after the UNSC lost contact with Harvest. After the team infiltrated the facility, Arizona and Alaska went and set up a perimeter around Delta Base. what they never knew was that a group of Spec-Ops elites stayed in the facility to defend it. the elites headed after Nevada, who stayed to delete all the data that Delta Base had. Arizona and Alaska came back to find Nevada under attack, and they plunged into battle. Arizona started hand-to-hand combat with an Energ Sword wielding elite. Arizona defeated him and the elite tought she was a worthy opponent and gives her the Energy Sword and a Concussion Rifle. Nevada aquired a Sniper Rifle and Alaska found a Shotgun while on this mission. When Nevada's A.I had finished deleating the data, they headed to the courtyard for extraction. pilot Four Seven Niner arrived with back up in the form of a group of UNSC ODST finishing off the rest of the elites and escaping in the Pelican. Assault on the Control Room While Master Chief and Cortana went to attack the control room Alpha Team and 2 battalions of marines and ODST acted as a distraction fighting the Covenant forces outside the Control Room, making them move forces to the Control Room to fend of Alpha Teams advances giving Chief and Cortana an opening to get into the Control Room with alot less hassle. In there they met Nevada's younger brother Lavernius battling with a spuad of marines.Lavernius wasn't as good as Nevada, but he was still a competant fighter. As they finish off the elites, Chief gives them the green light and they pull out escaping in pelicans. Defending Arcadia In 2531 Alpha Team helped defend Arcadia. They were deployed with a soldier from the freelancer project, Agent Idaho who was a skilled fighter armed with a Grenade Launcher and a Rocket Launcher who helps them defend the capotal city of Lemuria, one of the six continents of Arcadia. After battling for two days straight the spartans were given the order to evacuate by command. As they make a break for the LZ Alaska gets hit in the leg by a Spiker. As Kalani and Idaho carried Alaska to Four Seven Niner's Pelican Nevada covers them with his Sniper. They then escape in Four Seven Niner's custom upgraded Pelican with Gauss cannons on the side. Project Freelancer When Kalani was recruited to Project Freelancer she was given the codename "Arizona". Her friends Nathan Tucker and Kurt Jones were recruiter at the same time. They were given the codenames Nevada and Alaska. The other female freelancers wouldn't talk to her so she went with the boys, which was fine by her. She went on tons of missions while in Project Freelancer, most with people she got on with. She was at the top of the board more that a few times too. Character Interactions Agenet Maine When Arizona was put up against a freelancer for training she was against Maine. She was barely scratched by the end and Maine was out cold. When he recovered they got really close and ended up in a relationship. When they were on missions they worked really well and completed them quickly. After Maine was shot in the throat several times Arizona looked after him and when he was fully recovered, he taught her how to use his Brute Shot. It soon became her favourite weapon. When Arizona left she kept in close contact with him and when she recieved the news that Maine was dead she was heartbroken. "Maine come with me and get drunk" "No" "Please?" "Ugh.....Fine" --Arizona begging Maine to accompany her to the pub Agent Washington Arizona and Washington were like brother and sister. They always watched each other's backs and when Arizona first started, Wash and York helped her out and taught her how things were. When Washington's A.I destructed itself inside his head, Arizona helped him recover along with a few others. They kept in contact with each other when Arizona left. "Wash why are you always with Nevada? Are you hiding something?" "Oh come on! For the last time i'm NOT GAY!" *Arizona walks off laughing her ass off* --Arizona messing with her close friend just to see his reaction Agent York Just like with Washington, Arizona and York were like siblings. York was always there to cheer her up when something went wrong. He taught her how to break codes and open locks, just in case she ever needed it. Nevada was normally with him as they were good friends. "You wanna get hammered?" "Totally" "you're paying though" "Damn" --Arizona making York pay for her beer Agent North Dakota North was a great friend to Arizona. He trained her to be more co-ordinated with her attacks and how to do a tag-team like himself and South. They kept in contact when Arizona, Nevada and Alaska left. When Arizona found out he was dead, South was her top suspect. "North can i borrow some cash?" "What for this time?" "Booze, what else?" --Arizona chancing her luck when she gets bored Agent Wyoming Unlike the other male freelancers, Arizona wasn't really close to Wyoming. They didn't work together much and when they did, it wasn't a very long mission. He did give her tips on how to lie better though. "Hey, Wyoming. Got any crumpets?" "*Sigh* How many times do i have to tell you?" --Arizona pulling the piss on Wyoming because he's English Agent South Dakota Arizona and South were constantly at each other's throats. They would frequently fight over nothing and refused to go on missions together. When Arizona heard that South was dead, she didn't even care. "Hey bitch. Stab anyone in the back yet?" "Fuck off whore" *Arizona walks of smirking* --Arizona's daily entertainment Agent Connecticut Another person Arizona never got on well with. She didn't fight as much with C.T as she did with South. Arizona would go on missions with C.T but didn't overly enjoy them. "Hey" "'Sup" ''--''pretty much the only conversation between them when not on a mission Agent Carolina Arizona surprisingly got on well with Carolina. On their missions they would completely obliterate their enemies. Carolina was always showing off and was always competitive, and it rubbed off on Arizona. "Did you see that? Man i was awesome" "Yeah but i bet i could do it way better" --Arizona and Carolina boasting Agent Texas Arizona shared a sister like bond with Tex, even if they didn't admit it. They were a lot alike too. Strangely they were never put on a mission together. Arizona could tell that Tex wasn't human so when she was told that Tex was an A.I she wasn't surprised. "Who's ass did ya kick today then?" "The proper question is who's ass didn't i kick" -- A sentence spoken every day asked by either one Agent Nevada Nevada and Arizona were great friends before, during and after Project Freelancer. When they 'left' the program, they joined the simulation soldiers so they wouldn't be found and get their A.I's taken away. "You planning on getting up during the next week?" "Fuck off asshole" *Throws a pillow at Nevada* --Arizona after getting completely wasted Agent Alaska Alaska was with Arizona and Nevada before Freelancer and was normally with them during the program. They worked really well together when they weren't bickering over something stupid. "What the hell are you doing!?" "What the hell do you think?" --Arizona when bored on a stealth mission Blood Gulch When Arizona and Nevada 'left' Project Freelancer they wanted to keep their A.I's so they joined the simulation soldiers. Arizona went on the Red Team and Nevada went to Blue Team. Strangely enough Arizona was put to the same outpost as her brother Grif and Nevada was put to the same outpost as his brother Tucker. When Grif told the rest of Red Team that Arizona was his other little sister, they all thought she was going to be a stupid, lazy slut, but she soon proved them wrong. When Washington arrived Arizona was happy to see him, but when he told her that of her closest friends from Freelancer were dead she got a bit depressed. She soon got over it and helped Washington. Later on they found out that Maine was killing the Freelancers and stealing their A.I's, Arizona didn't believe it. She still loved him and refused to believe that he would hurt his friends. She ended up helping the Red's and Blue's kill Maine and she got to keep his Brute Shot. She helped come up with the idea to put Wash in the other armour and Nevada helped. After that she completely cut herslef off from everyone and they got quite worried, but she got a bit happier when they all found Carolina. She also helped infiltrate the military base to get Church out of the Capture unit. Character Interactions In Blood Gulch Dexter Grif Grif was really pleased to see his littlest sister was still alive. He wasn't pleased however when she made him lose weight by running and doing push-ups. When Grif and Sarge arrived in a warthog to save Simmons when he was captured by Washington and Maine, Arizona told them that Maine was her boyfriend. Grif just stared at her for a while then kept on asking why she would like a lunatic. Arizona snapped and told Grif to stop calling Maine crazy and that he was just having a breakdown. They eventually made up and were closer than ever. " Hey Dex drop and give me 20!" "WHAT?" "Make that 50! GO!" --Arizona coaching her brother Richard "Dick" Simmons Arizona got on well with Simmons but liked to mess with him every so often. She would keep calling him a nerd or a kiss ass untill he walked of in a tantrum. Despite all that, she still helped him with his problems and told him that she never even knew her father and that her mum didn't even notice her and her siblings. They became good friends after a while. "Hey Simmons, why are you such a nerd?" "I am NOT a NERD!" --Arizona winding Simmons up Franklin Delano Donut Arizona was a bit creeped out by Donut at first but learned to accept his strange ways. He would ramble on about something weird and Arizona would get confused but she eventually understood his ramblings. They would have some good conversations occasionally but normally he would say something about painting toe nails or something else girly. Over all they were quite good friends. "Lets have a sleep over!" "Donut....we live in the same base" "Oh....Lets make a cake!" "Ugh" --Arizona having a "normal" conversation with Donut Sarge When Grif said Arizona was his other little sister, he refused to believe it. He kept asking questions like "She isn't fat, slutty or stupid and she was a freelancer, and she's your little sister?" Arizona found it quite amusing. She didn't overly like how Sarge treated her brother, but minus that they were on good terms. Sarge praised her for her good aim and her smarts very often. "I just don't see how you're related to....them" "No one believes it at first. Trust me. I've even had DNA tests" --Arizona and Sarge when they first met Lopez Arizona could actually speak fluent Spanish so she and Lopez got on well. They would have long conversations about how stupid Sarge was to program him in Spanish and how there was hardly any smart people in the out posts. Arizona would help Lopez repair vehicles very often considering they were always getting blown up. They became good friends as time went on. "Puede usted creer lo estupido que son estas personas?" (Can you believe how stupid these people are?) "Por lo menos usted no esta relacionda con dos de ellos" (At least you're not related to two of them) --Arizona and Lopez speaking in Spanish Leonard L. Church Arizona loved out-smarting Church on a daily basis. She also loved to make sarcastic comments on his sniping skills. It did make him angry but he knew she was just messing with him. They got on well enough and Arizona knew who he was the second she saw him. They would discuss Church's memories every now and then and Arizona helped him get better at using a Sniper. They were quite good friends over all. "Do you know that people have given your sniping skills a name?" "Really? What is it?" "It's called Churching. You know when you cant hit a target two feet in front of you" "....fuck...you..." --Arizona winding up Church Lavernius Tucker Arizona knew that Tucker would be a pervert considering she knew that Nathan was his big brother. Even so, he still pissed her off quickly. She used to beat him up every day but she's gotten used to him now. He learned to keep his pervy mind to himself now and they actually got on pretty well after that. They practiced their sword skills together and Arizona helped to teach Jr. some english too. "Hey-" "Tucker if you say ANYTHING perverted to me, i'll rip off your balls and make you eat them" "......" --Arizona in a really bad mood Michael J. Caboose Caboose actually freaked Arizona out when she first met him. She stayed away from him as much as she could but she started to think of him as a "special" friend. She would try to understand what he was saying but it didn't work very well. She tried to have conversations with him though. "Oh! Oh! Can you help me make muffins?" "uh not..today?" --Arizona confused by a sudden change in conversation(It was about kittens before) Sheila Arizona would fix Sheila often and would polish her too, but only if she was at Blue Base which wasn't very often. Arizona was good with vehicles so she could drive Sheila too. They had a mutual relationship. "Thank you for taking care of me, Arizona" "No problem, Sheila. You deserve to be looked after properly" --Sheila and Arizona talking while Arizona fixes her treads Sister Sister was happy to see that her little sister was still alive. She tried to relate to Arizona but it was quite difficult as they were nothing alike. They still liked to hang out and chat though. Sister told Arizona that she didn't have a boyfriend but she still slept around, mostly with Tucker. They sisters got on really well. "Hey, Kalani, have you ever been invited to a huge slut party?" "No. Wait, What?" --Arizona shocked at her sister Frank "Doc" Dufresne Considering Doc was a pacifist, she actually got on well with him. She talked to him about when he was possesed by O'Mally and she said most A.I's weren't that crazy. Doc helped Arizona when she was stabbed in her side so Arizona was thankful for that. They became close friends since she would protect him and he would "heal" her. "So, you still have an A.I?" "Yeah, but he's a really good one. Well, it's Alpha's violence but i can control him really well" --Arizona and Doc talking about A.I's Facts about Arizona *She's really lazy but not as lazy as Grif. *She can adapt easily. *Her favourite food is Mexican or anything spicy. *As a kid she was a pro at skateboarding, snowboarding and surfing. *Her attitude can change really quickly.